Angel in the Night
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Magus has a nightmare, and someone comes to comfort our dark prince... [Inspired by a fanart] [Oneshot]


A/N: Hey!  Well, I'm a huge fan of Chrono Trigger, and I decided to start writing some fanfic (although this isn't my first CT one, that'll be coming out shortly…hopefully ^.^;;).  I was on this one web page called "Icy Brian's", and found this one pic called "Angel in the Night."  I love the pic, and it gave me inspiration to write this fic.  Kawaii-ness alert!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Chrono Trigger and the picture "Angel in the Night" as much as Magus has a tan… do I make my point?  

Magus: What the hell?!? *glares and grips his scythe*

Videl Warrior Princess: Oops! *runs away*

Angel In The Night 

Magus laid back in his bed and sighed heavily in vexation.  He could just not get to sleep.  He looked up at the ceiling, folding his arms behind his head, propping it up from the too-soft cushion of his pillow.  His pale, milky-white skin gleamed in the dark room, and a few strands of his pallid blue hair blew slightly from the gentle breeze that was coming through the open window across the room.  His bare chest rose and fell to the beat of his breathing as his red eyes narrowed, still fixated on the ceiling as though something had planted itself up there yet was far away.  Black satin sheets surrounded his body, keeping him warm, yet it did little to sedate the dark mage.  A growl escaped his lips as his face twisted into his characteristic scowl.  He hated nights like this.

It was calm and quiet.  The wind wasn't howling, and it felt just cool enough not to make hot or cold, just in the middle.  Dozens of gleaming stars dotted the black night sky, and the full moon glowed ghastly.  In fact, it was a night, just like one back then…

"Bah," he grumbled and turned on his side, scowling and glaring at an invisible demon that lived within him and tugged on the blanket so it came up to his shoulder.  He hated when memories like this resurfaced, but what he hated more was that he knew there was nothing he could to stop it once they began replaying in his head.

He had been but a child back then.  A pampered prince, bound to one day rule the kingdom of Zeal, home of the Mystics.  He had just settled down to sleep in his room, with Alfangor snuggled up against his stomach, when the nightmares started.  Or rather, he THOUGHT them to be nightmares, little did he know they were visions.  The night had been as clear and as serene as tonight… The night before Lavos was awaken…

A small shiver shot down through his back at the thought.  Lavos…  How he cursed that name.  Lavos had destroyed his home, ruined his life…stole his sister.  He had purposely traveled back to the past to protect her, to alter history, but alas, Lavos awoke and killed her for a second time.  The pain of losing her was worse the second time, knowing that he could do nothing to save her.  Then, as if that wasn't enough, it was that blasted boy Crono who struck the killing blow to Lavos, dashing away any glimmers of hope of revenge.  He was, in his eyes, a complete failure.

His mind shifted back to the memory once more, picking it up from where it left off, as though it was merely a movie put on pause.  He remembered the nightmares he had that night vividly of Lavos awakening, their mother changing into a sinister puppet, being torn away from his world, and his sister drowning to death as the Ocean Palace sunk into the deep abyss.  He had woken up, screaming loudly, terrified beyond belief.

Magus felt his chest tighten with pain as the image of his sister came into his mind, running into his room quickly, a worried expression on her beautiful face.  "Janus!" she had cried in shock and ran to his bedside and knelt to examine him better.  "What happened?"

He looked at his older, caring sister and sniffled, struggling to keep his tears back.  "I-I saw Lavos!  H-He's evil Schala!  He's evil!" he had declared, a couple of slick tears running down his small cheeks.  "He took me away from you, and-and…"  At that time, his sadness, horror, and shock of the situation consumed him, and he began to sob loudly.

Schala smiled at him gently and stroked his hair, attempting to soothe the troubled child.  Her memorizing blue eyes shimmered with love and kindness at him.  "Janus," she cooed, "you just had a bad dream… It's alright now, don't worry.  I'm not going to leave you."

He shook his head, crying even more, and he struggled to protest, but the tears seemed to clog his throat.  Schala's smile falter slightly, seeing her brother so distressed, and she sat upon the bed, Alfangor making his way to the foot of the bed.  She held her brother close, setting him on her lap, rubbing his shoulder gently as he continued to shed his tears.  Very softly, she began to hum a song that used to lull him.  He soon fell asleep from his sister's warmth, being held in her loving and protective embrace…

That's what he needed now.  He needed Schala to hold him again.  Magus' eyes stung with something Magus haven't had in a long time: tears.  Actual tears fill his eyes and slowly trickled out, staining his face with the two small streams down his cheeks.  He was grateful he was the only one in the room, to keep his emotional outburst only known to himself.  His sister, his dear, sweet, beautiful sister…  

"Schala…" he murmured, the tears coming quicker as the pain chilled his heart to the core and was pumping into every blood vessel in his body from each beat.  He missed her, he missed her greatly.  His body began to shake slightly from trying to stifle his tears, but the pain was too intense.  "S…Schala!…" he choked out, and the former prince cried himself to sleep.

A beam of radiant blue light came through from the night sky and shone on the sleeping form of Magus.  He was still laying on his side, but his face was curled in a sad frown and was trembling slightly.  A soft, fluttering sound was heard as a pair of gleaming pearly white wings folded back.  The young woman floated to his side, behind him, and frowned as she saw him in his despair.  She had creamy white skin and wore lavender silk robes that fit loosely on her trim figure and had long, thick, curly hair that came down to her navel.  Her eyes were a bright blue, sparkling with tears, and around her neck laid a pendant, upon which the clear gem was emitting a soft glow.  

Magus, still asleep, shivered from his nightmare as his face furrowed in horror.  "S…Schala!…" he cried in his sleep.  "Come back to me!… D…Don't leave me!…"

The woman smiled faintly, and she laid her left hand on his shoulder closest to her as she gripped her glowing pendant with her right.  "It's alright, Janus… I'm here… I'll always here for you…" she whispered.  

Under her warm touch, Magus' muscles relaxed and his face smoothed out.  "Schala…" he murmured one more time before fully falling into a peaceful slumber.  The woman's smile grew slightly as she still remained there, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, humming a tune softly…


End file.
